New students and vampire
by Shaman Hunter
Summary: New students come to Youkai Academy but is there some thing about them that strange suck at summarys


GOT OTHER STORY BUT THIS IS IN MY HEAD AND

IT 1:14 AM TIRED AS HELL BUT GOT TO WRITE THIS DOWN

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ROSARIO VAMPIRE THAT THE ONLY ONE I DOING

* * *

( At the gate of Youkai Academy )

It is a normal day at Youkai Academy Tsukune Aono is being fought over by the most beautiful girls in the school,some shot him glare some just wonder how a normal looking guy got girls like those,"Tsssuuukkkuuunnneee" Kurumu came rushing to Tsukune pulling his head against her breast

"Umm…Kurumu-san…I can't breathe" Tsukune struggled to say

Then suddenly a gold basin fell on Kurumu's head making her let go of Tsukune. "Stop suffocating Tsukune-san!" Yukari shouted and ran towards Tsukune when Mizore suddenly appeared out of nowhere and cling to Tsukune's right arm, meanwhile, Kurumu got up and held Tsukune's left arm. Yukari then held his coat.

" Please stop your hurting Tsukune." Moka said they just look to see him just trying to stay conscious they let him each one of the asking if he okay.

" I fine but we better get going were going to be late to class." Just as he said that the bell rang and they ran to there class as fast a they can.

They got to class but were late and Nekonome-sensei has not show up, so they waited until Nekonome-sensei came in when she did come she said." Sorry I am late but we will have a new students joing this class tomorrow, now then let's get on with class."

Some students want to know who these new students are the some wanted to know if they are boy or girl other just did not care at all. ' New students I wonder what there like. ' Thought Tsukune the class went on as normal

* * *

( Unknow location )

Some where a dark location there are two figuers talking to each other.

" Did you send them to Youkai Academy."

" Yes all four of them they will start tomorrow."

" Good now we have to wait and soon the death of those kids."

* * *

( Out side near the dorms )

The school they end and Tsukune Aono went back to his dorm when gets to his room he saw some one just laying on the floor and he saw some guy he had pink hair and saw he was sleeping.' I wonder if that is his real hair color well I better wake him up. ' As Tsukune thought he started to shake the guy and said. " Hey wake up ." The guy started to stire and he stand up."

Hey what happen you were sleeping on the floor ?" asked Tsukune. " I don't sure... wait I got hit by someone I don't remember wait I do I got some friends to just push me well see you later Tsukune-san." The pink hair guy said and he left and Tsukune woundering how he knew his named then saw him turn the corner and left Tsukune to tired to really care just went to his room to sleep.

* * *

( Out side to the school gate )

You see Tsukune and his harem are walking to school, but as they got close to the school they saw a big pillar of youkai like when Moka transfor. " What is that." Tsukune asked. " I don't know but we should check it out. " Answer Moka they all started to run to the light and it vanish as they got there.

When they reach it they saw a pink thing fly past them and broke five tree then hit the wall of the school and fell when they look they saw some guy with pink hair and Tsukune know he was the guy he found on the floor of his room then pink hair turn and look at them a then he said. " Hey did not see you how are you Tsukune Moka Kurumu Mizore and your Yukari right some time I get names wrong. " They look at him and they all thought.' How does he know are names.' Then Kurumu said. " Who are you how do know are names and did you make that cyclops fly? "

He stared at them for a while and he smiled and said. " That light was coming from me that was me use my power, yes I did make that guy fly I came down that tree, I landed on him then he attack me even when I said sorry, I don't really like fighting. " They just looked at him because he did not answer how he new there names but Mizore was staring at tree he pointed they wanted to ask him something but he turn running while he said. " Sorry but I got to go to class. " and left and Mizore stop looking at the tree they saw her looking at fot while then Tsukune said to Mizore. " Mizore are you okay you were looking at that tree for a while. " " No it okay Tsukune. " Mizore answer and they left to class as the tree Mizore was looking and three figures jump out.

" Dang she knew we were there man you should have not fell you idiot."

" Hey not me who did something wrong you push me. "

" Please will both of you just shut up your too loud. "

" Why should we do what you say your only a 11 year old kid ?"

" You want to go tough guy, you maybe older then but I still beat you."

" Okay let rumble squrit I take you..."

" SHUT UP YOU TWO IDIOTS now let go we have are mission we be late. "

With that said by the cloked man they stared at there quiet team mate in shocked but they let it go and left.

* * *

As Tsukune and the others got to class they could not stop thinking about that pink hair kid, Miss Nekonome came in class with the new students there werr four guys.' those must be the new students.' every one in the class thought but Tsukune and the other saw the same pink hair guy in the group then the four guy said." Hello every nice to meet you."

* * *

SORRY RAN OUT OF THINGS TO WRITE AND I NEED NAMES ANY SUGGESTIONS

SEE YOU NEXT TIME


End file.
